


First Heat

by GonewithFantasy



Series: Just some stories about omega Jaskier [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: (at first), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Caring Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Coming Untouched, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Jaskier | Dandelion, Omega Verse, Scared Jaskier | Dandelion, Smut, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, first heat, is it a scent kink when it's omega scent?, sex-repulsed Jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonewithFantasy/pseuds/GonewithFantasy
Summary: Omega Jaskier experiences his first heat. He is absolutely frightened and not willing to give himself over to someone just because his body dictates it. Geralt helps him through it.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Just some stories about omega Jaskier [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041939
Comments: 40
Kudos: 419





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not that familiar with the alpha/omega verse, so I might just make up my own rules here and there... And I don't really know what Kaer Morhen looks like, so...perfect conditions here. :D  
> To everyone who has absolutely no idea what's going on: Just google "omega verse deviant art" and read the paragraph about omegas, I tried to base my story on this explanation about pre heat/heat (well, and on my own knowledge about dog heat xD).  
> Besides, in my verse people can't really sense another's alpha/omega gender unless the person is in heat/rut.  
> Be warned, this is absolute self indulgence and I don't care how out of character these two are in this fic ^^

After their first year of traveling together, Jaskier had come to stay with Geralt at Kaer Morhen for the winter. The other witchers had immediately taken the bubbly and cheerful bard into their hearts and the winter was promising to get much more entertaining than usual.

Jaskier spent his time composing new songs and writing pieces of poetry, sometimes he could be found in the library studying some book about monsters in order to impress Geralt on some random occasion while on the path next year. He played Gwent with the others and soon became pretty successful at it (probably less because of his strategy or his deck and more because he was just distracting the other witchers by telling them random stories while his concentration remained on the game).

He'd finally asked Geralt to teach him some sword fighting and so the two of them could often be found outside on the muddy square next to Geralt's room. Neither of them had any hope that this might result in anything even remotely successful but this wasn't their goal anyways. They simply did it for fun, to get a little exercise (at least Jaskier would get some, Geralt would probably rather call it getting rest). The bard had seen the other witchers in real training and it had just looked so graceful that he'd wanted to do it too.

Right now, the bard was stumbling into Geralt in a way that was definitely anything but graceful, he didn't even try to avoid touching the wooden sword Geralt was holding. To top it off, he managed to bump his arm against Geralt in such a way that he'd have impaled himself on his own sword if it had been one of steel. The bard giggled and Geralt had to catch him so that he didn't fall down on the muddy ground. "Wow, I really _am_ bad at this", Jaskier laughed.

"I was always convinced that the key to this was simply dedication and proper training but with you...", Geralt had a smirk on his face, "...I'm not so sure anymore."

The bard feigned shock, brought his face up to Geralt's, innocent blue eyes wide open, and whispered: "You think...I'm not cut out to be a sword fighter?"

"Not in a million years, my dear", Geralt replied, snorting with laughter.

Suddenly Geralt smelled something. He couldn't quite place it, it was very faint and he thought it was something the air had carried over to them at first. But then he realized it was coming from Jaskier. The vague odor was pleasant, different from the offensive oils and soaps that Jaskier was using usually. The witcher automatically brought his nose closer to Jaskier.

"New perfume?", Geralt asked.

"Umm, no?", Jaskier replied, really not knowing what the witcher was talking about.

"Well, whatever this is, keep it.", Geralt shrugged.

Jaskier wriggled himself out of Geralt's arms, stored his wooden sword away and went off to clean his shoes from the mud. He felt unusually fidgety as if he'd forgotten to do something important but he couldn't think of anything that might have slipped him.

Jaskier sighed, went to the kitchen and helped himself to a bowl of stew. He usually liked to have company while eating, but this time he retreated to his room. The stew was especially tasteful which was strange, as he'd eaten from the same pot of stew just yesterday. He shrugged and just enjoyed the meal.

The next day, Jaskier still found himself wandering around, subconsciously searching for something without even knowing what it was. When he was met by Eskel, the witcher asked him whether he was trying to count how many steps there were in all of Kaer Morhen. "I'll tell you when I'm finished", Jaskier winked and continued on his aimless way.

A few hours later Jaskier rolled his eyes when he had to visit the bathroom to take a leak for probably the seventh or eighth time that day and it wasn't even noon yet. His stomach felt like his organs were moving in there. It weren't exactly cramps but it was definitely something.

Well, if he was getting sick, at least he wasn't out there on the path with Geralt. He could just lock himself away and wait it out, so he wasn't too worried. Besides, he still had an appetite, so maybe this didn't mean anything at all.

Suddenly Jaskier knew what he was looking for, and so he went to fetch the softest blanket he could find in the entire castle, took it to his room and snuggled up in it with another book from the library.

After some time, there was a knock on the door. It was Geralt, asking whether Jaskier would like to partake in some more sword fighting lessons.

Jaskier shook his head, which was strange. He'd never turned Geralt down on that before but today he just didn't feel like it. When Geralt turned to leave again, the bard jumped up from the bed and followed the witcher, suddenly longing for company.

"Geralt wait, I'll come and watch you and the others train!" And with that, the two of them made it out to the larger square where the other witchers were usually training. It was equally muddy, this day even more so due to the heavy rain.

However, the rain didn't do anything to dim their mood, they were all just enjoying their playful competition, accompanied by Jaskier's witty comments. He really was better with his words than with a sword. Soon they were all completely soaked and, safe for Jaskier, thoroughly muddy.

Lambert, who Jaskier had been teasing for losing to Eskel, noticed it too. So he grabbed a fistful of mud and threw it at Jaskier, but so that the bard could see what he was about to do and could choose to either jump out of the way or to take it. Jaskier took it, laughing as the wet mud was dripping off from his doublet. He lost no time to grab his own handful of mud to throw at Lambert and soon they were engaged in a mud fight that none of them could truly win.

The other witchers cheered them on. Geralt loved how Jaskier could go from being all fussy about his clothes to taking part in this.

When they were done, the witchers went to wash themselves off in Kaer Morhen's hot springs. Jaskier went inside to take a bath which wasn't unusual since a human had to be really careful where to dip himself into the hot springs as they were, well, hot.

Afterwards (and after another bathroom break) he took the soft blanket and his book and made it to Geralt's room. Somehow he wanted company right now. The white-haired witcher returned soon after. He raised his eyebrows in question if something was wrong but Jaskier just shrugged.

Geralt started to patch up some of the clothes that had been torn on his many monster hunts. Soon Jaskier put his book down, looked out the window and started to sing quietly to himself.

He sang about a female fox that was impossible to catch and a male hound with a destiny of being able to catch everyone and everything and how the two of them were entangled in a paradox.

The song was beautiful and Jaskier's voice echoed off the walls, making it even more haunting.

"Umm, is that another song about Yennefer and me?", Geralt asked.

Jaskier interrupted his song, walked right in front of Geralt to meet his eyes and answered: "My dear witcher, not everything I sing is about you. _This_ is based on an ancient tale and the hound and the fox are constellations. I can show them to you tonight if you'd like me to..."

Suddenly Geralt went rigid as he caught that certain scent again, stronger than yesterday this time. Without meaning to, he put his nose against the top of Jaskier's head and inhaled deeply. It was stirring up a strange emotion in him, like he wanted to lock the bard away and keep that scent, _Jaskier,_ all to himself. It didn't compare to anything he'd ever smelled on Jaskier before – and Jaskier had used many, _many_ different oils and perfumes around him. 

"Seriously, what _is_ that?", Geralt exclaimed.

Jaskier shot Geralt a bewildered look. "What do you mean? I just bathed and I used nothing but lavender soap, the same one I've been using for months. - Hey, stop sniffing me, that's weird!"

Geralt forced himself to pull his nose away from the bard.

"I have to go to the bathroom, be right back", Jaskier excused himself and left the room. He wished that he had just said it to get out of the room for a bit, but he actually did have to go...again. He sighed.

This time, and there was simply no pretty way to say it, Jaskier shat his guts out until he was quite sure there was absolutely nothing left in him. _Great, stomach flu it is_ , he thought.

In the meantime, Geralt couldn't help but wonder about Jaskier's scent. And then, with a delay that was worthy of a rock troll, it dawned on Geralt. He had never smelled an omega in heat before, nor had he ever thought about Jaskier like that. He did know the bard was one, but first and foremost, he was a person. As a witcher, Geralt was quite unfamiliar with the whole alpha/beta/omega hierachy as it simply had no influence on his everyday life. It didn't hold any kind of meaning to him that humans, aside from their male/female gender had a second one, they all looked down with disgust at him the same way. Well, almost all of them.

So, Jaskier telling him he was an omega had held about the same importance to Geralt as the bard telling him his zodiac sign.

After some time, Jaskier returned. Since witchers were immune to human diseases, at least he didn't have to keep his distance from Geralt. Jaskier forced a smile on his lips and went to sit down on the soft blanket he'd brought with him.

The bard was startled when the witcher didn't return his smile and instead just stared at him. This wasn't the normal stony-face-witcher-stare but rather the you-won't-like-what's-coming-stare.

Jaskier stopped dead in his tracks and asked: "Am I in trouble?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to listen to the song that Jaskier is singing in this chapter, go to youtube and search for "The Paradox - The Hound and the Fox", it's a beautiful song I came across and I just had to include it in this fic. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Geralt slightly shook his head, then he asked: "Jaskier, are you in heat?"

"Hmm?" The bard didn't even seem to understand the question at first, then he started laughing and answered: "No, no, I don't go into heats yet, thanks Melitele. Honestly, I hope I'll never experience them, and if so, I'll take medication to suppress them. You know, I don't think I'll ever be ready to give myself over to someone in that way...especially not because of a heat that forces me to do it."

Jaskier stopped talking for a moment, then he added: "In other news, seems like I got the stomach flu, jay me..."

Geralt raised his eyebrows. Well, Jaskier would probably know best about omega heats and, after all, Geralt had no comparison of how an omega in heat really smelled like. Maybe this was just the Jaskier-with-the-stomach-flu smell. The witcher shrugged and continued patching up his clothes.

When night-time came, Jaskier asked Geralt if he could sleep in his bed. Geralt agreed. The way to the bathroom was closer from his room and if Jaskier felt more comfortable with him around while being sick, then he'd gladly share the bed with him. It wasn't like they hadn't shared a bed before during their time on the path. He even fetched Jaskier a bucket, in case the bard would have to throw up during the night.

However, the night was peaceful and Jaskier spent it curled up into a little ball next to Geralt.

The next morning, Geralt woke up with his nose pressed into Jaskier's hair. Before he could even register where he was, the witcher realized that he was very,  _very_ aroused. The second thing he noticed was the sweet, overwhelming scent that just called out to him, invited him to take, to bury himself deep down into... The witcher jumped wide awake. He glanced at the sleeping form beside him.  _Shit._

Geralt moved away from Jaskier to give him some space, then he gently touched his shoulder. Jaskier stirred.

"Umm, Jaskier?", the witcher started, "Just in theory, if an omega went into heat and wouldn't want to mate, how would things proceed from here?" This wasn't Geralt's most sensitive moment, he knew that, but he was simply caught completely off guard.

"What are you talking about?", Jaskier jawned, rubbing his eyes.

"You heard me.", Geralt answered, clearly not eager to repeat himself, the first time had been bad enough.

"Geralt, why are you asking me that at such an unholy time – and why did you even wake me up, I told you I...", Jaskier trailed off when he suddenly noticed he was wet down there. "...have the stomach flu", he finished weakly, voice trembling.

"Jaskier...", Geralt hesitated but there was no use in denying the obvious, so he continued: "I hate to break it to you, but if that's what you smell like because of the stomach flu, then I am a dryad."

The bard looked at him and simply stated: "Nope." And then, as if he had the power of changing reality by simply not acknowledging it, he repeated: "No, I'm certainly not in heat, I just have the stomach flu, now let me sleep, so I can get well again!"

"Umm, did you throw up yesterday?", the witcher inquired.

"Nope, other end, thank you very much!", Jaskier hissed. "Shall I give you the details?"

The witcher sighed. "Look, you probably know a whole lot more about this than I do, but it sounds like your body emptied itself so that..."

Jaskier thought about how it had felt like something inside of him was moving. It had been his uterus sliding into place to enable him to get pregnant...and his body had made sure he was empty so nothing would end up where it didn't belong, when some alpha would...he had to gag.

Once the retching had stopped, Jaskier tried again, half pleading, half joking: "...stomach flu?"

"Sorry Jaskier", the witcher slowly shook his head, "I really wish it was, believe me but...I'm sorry."

As the realization sunk in, Jaskier drew his knees up to his chest and started to shiver violently. He was on the verge of crying. Seeing the bard like this left Geralt with no choice but to pull him into a tight embrace, no matter how appealing his scent might have been to other parts of the witcher's body.

Jaskier leaned into Geralt's touch, clearly taking comfort in it. Tears started to run down his cheeks.

"Jaskier, I don't mean to be insensitive", the witcher started, "but...why are you crying? Isn't that a natural thing to happen at some point in your life? And it's not like anything's gonna happen to you here in Kaer Morhen, you can just be in your room and wait it out...how long do you think this is gonna take?"

Jaskier's tears kept spilling as he answered: "No, I feel far too young for this, I'm simply not ready and...I'm just not comfortable with being in heat, getting those feelings, that's not me." He buried his head in Geralt's shoulder. Then he addressed Geralt's other question, mumbling against Geralt's shirt: "A heat usually takes about five days but...I don't know when the counting starts, if it's from the first day since you could sense the change in my smell or..." Jaskier stopped, quickly pulled his head back and gasped: "Wait, does my smell affect you? Does it make you want to...?" His eyes widened in horror.

Geralt truly didn't know how to answer that question in a way that would neither scare the bard nor betray his trust. So he replied: "Do you want the truth or the sugarcoating?"

Jaskier groaned in frustration, Geralt's answer was already telling him everything he needed to know.

Suddenly Jaskier started laughing, but it had a grim touch to it which Geralt didn't like at all.

"Well, at least, if you lose control with me, there's not a chance I can get pregnant, I'd call that a win." The bard immediately started crying after he'd said it and his eyes were full of pain.

"Jaskier, no, please calm down. First, nobody is gonna do anything to you that you don't like, least of all me. I will head out right now to find a healer who sells something to stop a heat", the witcher tried to comfort him. However, it seemed to have the opposite effect as Jaskier's hands clenched around Geralt's shirt and he pleaded: "No, please don't leave me alone right now, I beg you, don't do that to me..."

"Shhht, alright I stay. I'll send Eskel."  
"Noo, the others mustn't know about this..." Jaskier's voice grew desperate.

"Jaskier, they all love you to death, how else shall we explain to them why you'll stay locked in a room for five days and why they can't come visit you? Besides, somebody has to go and get you that medication, right?", Geralt tried to reason with the upset bard.

Finally, Jaskier nodded hesitantly.

The witcher was relieved. "Okay, I'll go tell Eskel right now, the sooner he gets on his way, the sooner he'll be back."

Jaskier didn't like Geralt leaving him even if it was just for a few minutes. _Damn, since when had he gotten so clingy? Great, that was probably already the heat taking over._

"Geralt?"

"Yes?"

"Umm, could you bring some more soft blankets with you when you return? I can't explain it myself, just do it, alright?"

"Alright", the witcher answered in a 'no questions asked' fashion and Jaskier wanted to hug him for it.

He wanted to hug him even more when the witcher returned with an armful of blankets and didn't comment on the way Jaskier arranged all of them in the space between Geralt's bed and the wall and curled himself up in his self-made nest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, Jaskier gets hugs and hot chocolate for every kudos and comment <3


	3. Chapter 3

Geralt just stood there, not sure about what was expected of him. "Umm, what do you want me to do?"

Jaskier blushed a little, cast down his eyes and whispered: "Can you just hold me?" Even he could hear how much he sounded like a child and not like himself at all. To make it even worse, he could feel drops of slick run out of him. He felt so repulsed by it, it made him shudder. And yet, despite feeling like he wanted to scrub himself clean until his skin was red, he still wanted to have Geralt next to him, holding him in his arms, calming him with his scent. _Wait, since when could he smell Geralt's scent like that?! Well, he could._ For the first time in his life, he could actually sense what an Alpha smelled like. It was a strong, musky smell that made him feel like he wanted to hide in it until it was all over.

Unfortunately, it also seemed to increase the production of slick and soon Jaskier's pants were wet with it.

Geralt didn't comment on it, he just held Jaskier in his arms. The bard smelled absolutely delicious and his scent was almost like a siren's call, inviting the witcher to slide into his omega and make him feel oh-so-good. It was made even worse by the fact that Jaskier's body soon started to ache for exactly that. The witcher could clearly see the bulge in the bard's pants and the way that Jaskier started squirming.

Jaskier's body had started to turn very hot and the bard was sweating.

"How does it feel?", the witcher asked in an attempt to distract himself from the enticing smell that now came in thick waves from Jaskier.

"It hurts.", Jaskier answered. "And I feel absolutely disgusting."

Geralt was surprised that Jaskier simply described his desire as hurt.

"Believe me, you're anything but disgusting like that", the witcher replied automatically. Then, because he wasn't sure if this had been an appropriate thing to say in such a situation, he quickly added: "You know, if it helps you, I could just leave the room for a bit and you could...?"

"What? No!", Jaskier gasped. "I've never done that and I'm certainly not gonna start now! Besides, just take my word on this one, it wouldn't help me. Don't ask, just believe me."

Geralt raised his eyebrows. "Jaskier...I don't mean to intrude and you don't have to answer that if you don't want to but...why did you never...?"

Jaskier shrugged. "I don't know, I never felt the urge to."

The witcher hesitated, feeling like he'd already overstepped the line, but he needed to know the answer. "Is this an omega thing?"

"No, I guess that's just a me thing." Jaskier blushed again.

"But you do feel the urge right now, don't you?" Geralt didn't really know what he was trying to achieve here, he only knew that he didn't like to see Jaskier suffer like that. Jaskier's delicious, overwhelming smell had Geralt surely aching with his own need and Geralt was convinced that stepping outside for a bit to take care of things would certainly help him. So he couldn't really see why it wouldn't help Jaskier as well.

"Umm, I feel pain, if that's what you mean?", the bard replied.

"No, I mean, you must feel the urge to...do something about it?", the witcher hinted.

"I feel the urge to take some sort of pain medication or to bang my head against the wall. But other than that? No."

"That's umm...unusual." The witcher was at a loss of words.

And so they sat there, both in pain that was both similar and yet different and Geralt couldn't think of a reason why it was that way. He just hoped that Eskel would return soon and things could go back to normal between them. The hours passed and Jaskier was visibly getting worse, his eyes started to look more and more feverish and he kept sweating in a way that didn't look healthy.

The witcher grew seriously worried. "Umm, Jaskier, at the risk of repeating myself, I don't mean to intrude but...is it possible that there are...consequences if you just...wait it out like that? Because – and please don't take this the wrong way – right now, if I couldn't smell you or see your pants, my coin would be on the flu instead of a heat."

Jaskier shrugged weakly. "I don't know, I've never seen another omega in heat. Maybe this is normal, I have no idea." Then, all of a sudden, Jaskier started to shake. He gritted his teeth, shot a desperate look at Geralt and whispered: "Nonono..." The witcher couldn't quite place it at first, then Jaskier's hips snapped forward, once, twice, and then there was a large wet spot on the front of his pants.

The witcher didn't dare to ask, so he just used his sense of smell to find out what it was. It was cum, sticky, hot and absolutely enticing to the witcher. The whole situation stirred up images and ideas in his mind, how he would just take this omega, press him down underneath him, slide into that slickness of his and just.fuck.him.silly. in that nest of his. It would help Jaskier, he would feel so much better after this... It took up every last bit of Geralt's self-restraint not to do exactly that. But then the images in his mind changed, showing Jaskier broken and crying, the trusting expression wiped forever from his face when he would look at Geralt.

And that was all it took to still the battle that went on inside the witcher. Sure, he was still hurting, aching for release, but using the bard for it was simply off the table in his mind. Geralt took a deep, relaxing breath an just kept holding Jaskier in his arms.

The bard was still shivering, looking down at his pants in disbelief. "This is _so_ gross", he groaned.

Geralt just hugged him tighter and whispered: "This is absolutely natural, and again, you're anything but gross like this."

Then they could both hear Eskel calling for Geralt, who quickly got up to get Jaskier's medicine.

When he returned, he simply looked miserable.

Jaskier instantly recognized the expression and flatly asked: "What?"

Geralt answered: "Eskel found a healer but...the healer told him there was no way to stop a heat once it has started, at least none that doesn't cause long-term damage. So, on the bright side, Eskel could get you something that can stop your next heats before they set in but...this one, I'm afraid, you have to sit through."

Jaskier had gone pale. He didn't even say anything.

"Jaskier, I'm so very sorry."

The bard just shook his head and whispered: "Did the healer say anything about how to shorten a heat?"

Geralt hesitated. "Well, she said if you don't eat much, your body might cut it short."

"Great, I didn't plan on eating anyways as long as this freakshow is going on inside my body.", Jaskier exclaimed.

Geralt shrugged. He didn't like this plan, but a healthy human body could manage five days without food.

Then, in an attempt to distract Jaskier, the witcher continued: "You should have seen the way Eskel was looking at me. He could smell your scent on me, for a moment there I thought he might jump my bones, it was really awkward for a second..." Jaskier smiled weakly.

Jaskier asked Geralt to hold him again as he kept sweating and shivering his way through the second orgasm he'd ever experienced in his life.

Once Jaskier had stilled, the witcher inquired: "Do you feel better after this has happened?"

Jaskier tilted his head and pondered the question, then he answered: "I feel even more gross but...maybe a little better, yes. But it never lasts long."

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?", the witcher asked.

"You're already helping me by just being there for me, holding me. It makes you hurt, too, right?"

The witcher had already gotten so used to the painful arousal between his legs, it had just become part of being here with Jaskier. He shrugged and nodded.

"I don't want you to be in pain", Jaskier hurried to say. "You...implied taking care of it would help you..."

Turning down the opportunity wouldn't help either of them, so Geralt got up to head for the door, announcing: "Be right back, okay?"

But Jaskier extended his hand and gripped the witcher's wrist. "Please don't leave. Can't you just...do it here?"


	4. Chapter 4

The witcher shot him an incredulous look. "Jaskier, you'd be grossed out by it... If you want me to stay with you, I'll stay, but you don't have to pay for it by watching me doing this."

The bard insistently shook his head. He pointed at his pants which were truly in a sorry state by now and asked: "Do I look like anything could gross me out anymore?" He shushed the witcher and continued: "Besides, it honestly wouldn't repel me if you did it, I only feel disgusted with the things my own body is contributing to this."

The witcher was surprised by that statement but he knew Jaskier well enough to recognize he was telling the truth. "Umm...okay?", he answered.

Now that the witcher's body sensed the opportunity of at least getting some release, the throbbing urge between Geralt's legs became even more intense. He sighed, there was no use in postponing the inevitable. His hand went down towards his pants, impatiently fumbling with with the laces.

Losing no time, he pushed his pants down and started stroking. Jaskier's eyes became transfixed on the witcher's moving hand. He gulped as he could feel large amounts of slick escaping him, his body clearly preparing itself for the alpha. But strangely, at once Jaskier didn't feel gross anymore. It didn't take the witcher more than a few strokes to finish and he had to suppress a low moan when he did, cum shooting up his chest and all over his hand. He'd been holding back all day and the feeling of relief was just overwhelming.

Jaskier watched the expression on the witcher's face and inhaled the scent of his release – and suddenly something seemed to fall into place. Not so much in his body but in his mind. The feeling of disgust and resentment eased off just like that and Jaskier started to imagine the sweet feeling of the witcher sliding into him, claiming him and giving him exactly what he needed right now.

The pain between his legs became dulled by the knowledge that it could be turned into pleasure.

Geralt had barely managed to wipe himself off when he was surprised by an armful of one aroused Jaskier rubbing himself seductively against the witcher like...well, probably like an omega who was going through heat.

The startled witcher grabbed Jaskier by his shoulders and held him at arm's length to stare into those deep blue eyes of his. He feared that Jaskier was overcome by his omega instincts at last and might do something he'd later regret. His eyes were still looking feverish and his body felt unnaturally warm.

"Geralt, I want this...", Jaskier whispered very quietly and cast his eyes down.

"Shhht, you told me you weren't feeling ready for it, this isn't you right now. Maybe you want to take a cold bath?"

Jaskier vehemently shook his head. "No, I don't need a cold bath...you know exactly what it is I need." His voiced trailed off at the last part and a faint blush crept up his cheeks. Then he leapt up to his feet, walked a few steps away from Geralt and turned around to face him again, gesturing wildly with his hands as he explained: "You know, just yesterday I felt like I'd never be ready for this because I simply couldn't understand the motivation for it. Besides, I couldn't picture myself with anyone I'd want like this, who I trusted this much." He took a step towards Geralt, suddenly all calm and serious. "I do trust you. And I feel ready for this right now." His gaze seemed less feverish than it had just been a moment ago.

The witcher was still not entirely convinced. "You know, I'd love to believe you, but what if you wake up in a few days and realize you didn't really want that...that you didn't actually want _me_? That you just chose me for a lack of better options? I mean, it would still be fine with me but you...this is your first time, I don't want you to feel like you've squandered it."

"Squandered it? With you?!", Jaskier exclaimed, throwing up his hands. "Geralt, you've been helping me through this without attempting to take advantage of me even once. Despite the way my scent calls upon you, you've just held me and would continue to do so for another four days. Besides, I know you, the kind of person that you are, and...why do you think I keep traveling with you? I want to be with you, except...do you even feel the same way about me?" Jaskier fell silent, suddenly anxious that the witcher had held back because he, in fact, didn't want them to be anything more than friends.

Geralt got up, took a step towards Jaskier and hugged him very tight. He met his eyes and said: "Let me be honest with you. Before your heat started, I'd never have thought that things could be this way between us. – Not because I didn't have feelings for you then, but because...you said it yourself, you weren't interested in these kinds of things. And somehow, I sensed that. It was fine with me, I just wanted you in the way you liked to be wanted. If that makes any sense." The witcher had no idea since when he was spilling his guts like that, but with Jaskier in his current state, it just happened. "However, if you're really sure that you're ready...you've got a willing witcher at your hands."

The words sent shivers down the bard's spine. A strange sense of calmness came over him as he walked over to the nest of blankets, stripped off his clothes and lay down, staring up at Geralt. That sweet omega smell was thick in the air all around them. The witcher hadn't thought it possible but it became even more intense now that Jaskier's mind and his body were on the same page.

Geralt's mouth watered and he felt himself leaking, already hard again. He couldn't believe that this tempting omega was his to take, that Jaskier trusted him to be his first.

Frankly, the witcher wasn't quite sure how this was going to work and he felt a little overwhelmed with the trust that was placed in him. Down at his feet Jaskier started to grow impatient, moving restlessly, slick dripping out of his hole like it tried to signal the witcher where he was needed. Somewhere in the back of his mind Geralt started to wonder how there could still be any liquid left in Jaskier, since he'd first been crying, and then sweating and dripping with slick for hours. "Umm, do you want a glass of water?", he blurted out.

"Geralt!", the bard almost yelled, and then it turned into a whimper: "Please...?"

"Okay, okay, sorry." The witcher lay down next to Jaskier, images of what he'd like to do with the bard running through his mind in a constant stream. Jaskier quickly rolled onto his stomach and practically presented his butt to Geralt. If this had happened under different circumstances, the witcher would have surely thought that Jaskier was joking. But the bard clearly wasn't, he was purely acting on his omega instincts.

Geralt ran a hand over Jaskier's naked bottom and Jaskier instantly pressed up against his hand.

The witcher couldn't deny that his body knew exactly what to do: Grab the omega's hips, hold them still and just bury himself into that marvelous, wet warmth. He gulped. "Jaskier?"

"Too much talking, Geralt!", Jaskier croaked, squirming underneath the witcher's hand.

Geralt had to keep himself from smiling about the fact that this was coming from his chatty bard.

The witcher kept speaking: "Do you need me to get some oil or do some...other preparations?"

At this, Jaskier flung himself on top of Geralt, pressing his wet hole against the tip of his cock and replied: "Geralt, I'm an omega in full-on heat, what do you think?" When the witcher didn't react to his words immediately, he added: "There's no way in hell for me to be more ready than this, so if you don't start fucking me right now..."

The witcher never found out what Jaskier would have done to him in that case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you were okay with that sudden change in Jaskier's behavior. - I never would have written it like that if it weren't for those sweet omega heat hormones being at play here ^^ (well, and the realization that he can absolutely trust Geralt)
> 
> Chapter 5 will finally give you a little smut, so hang on ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized, you should probably reread the last paragraph of chapter four at first, otherwise the smut of this chapter will hit you rather abruptly. xD

Geralt grabbed his bard, spun him around on his stomach and slid inside him in one smooth thrust. They both groaned with pleasure. It felt so good, the witcher had to keep himself from spilling right then and there.

Jaskier's body was practically singing and he lost any remaining sense of shame. He'd thought it a cliché before, but right now all he could do was to beg the witcher to take him harder, fuck him faster. _Gods, he'd been needing this so badly._

To Jaskier, it all felt like one long never-ending orgasm with him ejecting cum from time to time.

Geralt was still holding back at first, afraid he might hurt the young omega. However, Jaskier immediately started to move himself back and forth on the witcher's cock, completely unafraid and clearly not in any kind of discomfort. When he started to beg Geralt for more, something deeply burried within the witcher just broke through. Geralt could feel himself being taken over by some raw and primal instinct that made him grab Jaskier by the hips and just thrust into him, hard and fast and unrelenting. Judging by the high-pitched sounds Jaskier was making, he was in a state of pure bliss.

Geralt, usually quiet in bed except for one muffled sound that marked his climax, could feel that all that pleasure coursing through him was demanding some kind of outlet. He clenched his teeth to keep himself from making any noises, but once he heard the sweet sounds _he_ coaxed out of his – of _his!_ – omega, his pleasure turned into a liquid fire that was burning him alive and it was simply over. He couldn't contain a growl, loud and full of hunger, which soon turned into low and even louder groans of „ah“, matching the rhythm of his hips snapping forward. The witcher would have otherwise felt ashamed about the noises he was making but with experiencing pleasure like this, there was simply no room left in him to feel anything else. Not with him being connected to Jaskier like this.

When Geralt's climax hit, he buried himself as deeply into his omega as he possibly could, maintaining his position even long after it was over. Only as the adrenaline was starting to leave him, he realized that this must have been some kind of alpha instinct, staying attached to his omega to make sure that it took. Thankfully, with being a witcher, he didn't have anything to worry about though.

It only took Jaskier a few minutes of rest until he started thrusting his hips against Geralt again and they were both grateful for that glorious witcher stamina that allowed Geralt to just keep going even after spilling into Jaskier.

Jaskier was in a state of constant bliss, never wanting it to end. Unfortunately, after another hour of constant mating, his bladder was demanding his attention. He considered telling Geralt, but the feeling of the witcher hitting that sweet spot inside of him over and over again right now was just too addicting. And so he kept quiet and just enjoyed the sensation. He kept quiet when the urge started to get worse, kept quiet when he felt like he might truly wet himself, and just let his other moans of pleasure get mixed with a little relieved sigh when he was finally leaving a warm puddle on the floor beneath him. _Fuck, he really was addicted to his alpha claiming him like that._

Geralt was surprised at first, fearing he might have gone to far: "Umm, Jaskier, did you give me a sign that you needed a break? I must have completely missed that, I'm so sorry"

Jaskier just turned his head around to face Geralt, gaze hazy with lust, giving him a blissful smile. "Noo...didn't want you to stop...please, keep going..." His voice was slurred and dreamy.

The witcher shot him an incredulous look and chuckled, shaking his head. "You're simply unbeliev-..." Then he inhaled and realized that even Jaskier's piss was smelling of those sweet omega pheromones that made him go crazy, maybe even more so than his sweat "...hmm, alright", Geralt grinned, resuming his previous occupation with new enthusiasm.

Finally, they collapsed on the blankets, both completely drenched with sweat (and other fluids), the blankets beneath them looked like someone had emptied a bucket of water on them.

They were both struggling to catch their breath for a while. Once they did, Geralt went to fetch Jaskier a glass of water – the bard could really use it right now. Geralt was thankful that he didn't run into any of his brothers, as there would have just been no denying of how he'd spent the last few hours.

When Geralt returned, Jaskier seemed relaxed and looked definitely less feverish. He handed Jaskier the water who gulped it down like he hadn't gotten any in days.

It had gotten dark outside and Jaskier sat down next to the huge window that was at the far end of Geralt's room. The witcher joined him.

Despite what they had just done, the bard looked so very sweet and innocent, wearing Geralt's clothes that were several sizes too big on him. Geralt realized he wanted to protect that innocence forever, with everything he had.

"That was just...wow", Jaskier whispered. "I really didn't think I had it in me to feel like that." Then he gazed up at the night sky. "Look", Jaskier pointed at some of the stars. "This is Laelaps, the hound that catches whatever it hunts. And this right there" – he pointed out some other stars – "this is the Teumessian fox that always keeps escaping."

Geralt made a valiant effort to recognize the forms of the two animals, but it was in vain. "It's okay", Jaskier laughed, "I'd be lying if I told you that I'd be recognizing their forms either. But hey, look, this up there might be a dragon!"

"No, rather a wyvern, the head is giving it away", Geralt chimed in.

Jaskier grinned and snorted: "Alright you know better, you're the expert."

For a short moment, they sat in silence. Then Geralt said: "That song you sang yesterday about these two, it was beautiful. Care to sing it again?"

Jaskier smiled broadly. "Of course!", he exclaimed and started singing.

Geralt couldn't help but think how very beautiful Jaskier was. Not just his looks but his whole nature, how he sat there with the moonlight shining on him, and singing with the purest voice Geralt had ever heard.

Throughout the following hours the two of them discovered that Jaskier's heat seemed to come in waves and so the next few days were a haze of intense mating and resting. Jaskier even ate some food, which Geralt greatly approved of.

After four and a half days it was over, leaving both of them absolutely exhausted but happy. Jaskier's scent went back to normal, his skin was no longer hot to the touch and he wasn't dripping with slick anymore.

The bard was full of joyous relief and there was not a shred of regret in him. He was glad that he could leave Geralt's room again without fearing to cause any awkward situations.

Geralt had reassured him that it was entirely up to him if he would take medication to suppress his future heats or not and Jaskier had answered that he hadn't really decided on it yet. On the path he'd definitely suppress them, this was for sure. But here, safe and sound in Kaer Morhen where he could hide away with Geralt...the bard had to smile at the idea.

When Jaskier joined the other witchers again, their demeanor towards him had changed. They all seemed to be somehow aware that he was a true omega now, something delicate that needed to be protected and treated with care. Jaskier hated it.

The first few hours he ignored it, but then, when he was out there watching the witchers train on a field at the foot of Kaer Morhen, he decided he had enough. The first snow of the winter covered the field and Lambert was the third one to offer him a his coat, despite Jaskier already wearing one.

Jaskier reached down, grabbed a handful of snow and pressed it directly into Lamberts face. Lambert gasped, then he chuckled and after a split second of hesitation, he tackled Jaskier down. "Listen, you little piece of shit, just because you're an omega, don't you think I'll let you get away with that", he mock-threatened and Jaskier giggled.

Finally, the bard got up and called: "Listen up, everyone! Everybody who dares to treat me different because of what happened during the last week will end up with a snowball in their face, am I clear? I'm still that foolish, annoying bard of yours, so please treat me like..." – a snowball hit him in the neck.

Jaskier relaxed. Thank God, things were back to normal. He grabbed some more snow from the ground and soon the field was filled with a lot of bulky witchers and one dainty bard having a snowball fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will soon publish another story titled "The Magic of Mankind", which can be seen as a sequel to this story (it takes place a few years later). It's literally just omega Jaskier in labor (giving birth to Geralt's child - I'll explain, don't worry ;)) for several hours with Geralt trying his best to comfort him, so if you're interested... :)
> 
> Thank you so much for all your kudos and kind comments, you are a great bunch of people! <3


End file.
